crimsontwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Asurokkur
'Asurokkur '''are an enigmatic race in the ''Crimson Twilight. They bestow wondrous gifts of knowledge, medicine, and magic to befriend the other kingdoms, yet seldom reveal their plans or intentions to outsiders. Their society is divided into three castes: Templars, who set direction and policy; Scholars, who focus on study and invention; and Praetorians, one of the most renowned fighting forces in Haethyia. Politics Political power within the "furry" society is ostensibly split equally between three castes—Templars, Praetorians, and Scholars—that govern together in the Forum. In practice, the Praetorians bow to the wishes of the Templars while the Scholars, excluding a few marginalized exceptions among their number, remain content to let the Templars drive key decisions. A fourth caste, the priestly Auspices, was lost to history after an attack that devastated their sacred monastery The Templars, serious and long-thinking, focus on politics, diplomacy, and planning. They set their society's agenda, directing efforts on possible long-term goals. The protective Praetorians, accomplished warriors, focus solely on safeguarding Korpokkur society and culture. The Scholars, practitioners of philosophy, collect and record knowledge of the past in service of their Haethyia's future. Altruistic, their genuine desire to improve the world at times puts them at odds with the rest of the elite. Historically, the Asurokkur have demonstrated no desire for conquest, nor have they tried to impose their politics or philosophies upon the other kingdoms. They have sought good relations with all parties, though they have been observed to show favoritism toward those who share their goals. The Asurokkur prefer to exert their influence carefully and discreetly. Culture Though the Asurokkur acknowledge they live in a world of rising magic, they approach all problems and goals with a rational mindset. Their steady, methodical approach to matters large and small has earned them a reputation as practical and pragmatic—a perception willingly fostered by the Templars. Despite this rigid mindset—or perhaps because of it—their greatest achievements have often occurred when an ambitious Asurokkur takes the initiative to bend a few rules. The Templars have learned to afford Scholars enough latitude to explore unorthodox solutions to challenging problems, though care is taken to ensure that particularly radical explorations are conducted discreetly, away from the eyes of the other kingdoms. Through most of Haethyia's history, the Asurokkur eschewed establishing a centralized kingdom or capital. Instead, they spread out across the world, either in villages of their own or in small pockets within the cities of their allies. Economy Having invented a variety of helpful devices over the centuries, the Asurokkur earn their profits by first giving away what they know they can sell later. Their strong relationships with the great kingdoms ensure varied markets eager for their goods. Though the highest-ranking members of Asurokkur society live lives of wealth and privilege, it is considered poor form to flaunt one's wealth to members of other kingdoms. Such actions draw undue attention, and may serve to sully the reputation that the Asurokkur have so diligently crafted. Magic Although not as inherently magical as the elves, Asurokkur have always demonstrated the ability to control magic through study and effort. When magic surged in the Age of Arcana, their use of magic proliferated, becoming a more essential component in their culture and commerce. However, the matter-of-fact Asurokkur do not glorify magic in the same way other kingdoms do. Magic, for the Asurokkur, is a powerful tool used to unravel mysteries and enable discoveries. Working with societies of arcane study such as the Scholia Arcana and the Conclave, Asurokkur Scholars have extensively analyzed magic's principles and applications, even if they have been unable to determine its actual source. Religion Although many aspects of Asurokkur society are closely controlled by the Templars, the practice of religion is left up to the individual. Some choose to shun gods and religion, seeing claims of divine influence as explainable manifestations of magical energy. These Asurokkur believe that diligent dedication to study has answered the unanswerable before, and they believe in their ability to find rational truths even in seemingly mystical manifestations. Others see the proliferation of magic in the world as an undeniable manifestation of divine intervention. Favored deities among the Asurokkur include Tytharu, God of Order, and Lyria, goddess of magic. Some Scholars study the stars for guidance, whether searching for a correlation between magic and fate, or seeking enlightenment from the gods of the sun and moon, Helius and Lunala. History A Kingdom Emerges As the Deep Gloam receded, the Asurokkur returned to the surface of Haethyia seeking to reestablish their culture. Along with the elves and the Tygrae, the Asurokkur stayed close to the Valdraer during the Emergence. With the departure of the Valdraer, the Asurokkur laid claim to some remnants of the Codex of Order, a series of writings that detailed the way to live a proper life in the service of order. The Asurokkur were particularly drawn to a section discussing the nature of mortality and fate. Asurokkur society was divided into four castes: the Templars, politicians and planners; the Praetorians, soldiers and guardians; the Scholars, scientists and researchers; and the Auspices, priests and historians. Each caste held an equal vote in the Forum. Because the Templars and Praetorians often had shared interests and the Scholars and Auspices often voted together, there was a stable balance in their society. Any matter which ended in a stalemate between the two sides were settled by a vote of the Common House, Asurokkur workers and citizens not affiliated with any of the four major groups. The four castes worked together to forge a new society that emphasized research and knowledge. They established settlements across Haethyia, taking with them the relics and writings they managed to preserve from the days of the Gloam. They built relationships with the other kingdoms by offering useful inventions while asking for little or nothing in return. Charged with preserving their cultural history, the Auspices took their sacred relics—including the fragments of the Codex of Order—and built a monastery on the distant isle of Akre. Wary of dark influences who sought to destroy knowledge, the Asurokkur kept the location of Akre a secret. Artifacts Lost As the influence of the Asurokkur spread across Haethyia, tensions arose within their leadership council. Due to the popularity of the Auspices and the Scholars, the Common House often sided with them, and the Templars found it difficult to advance their agendas. The Templars sought ways to increase their influence over other races in the world, but the majority of Asurokkur were resistant to such plans. During the era of the Early Kingdoms in 470 NW, a prominent Templar named Orjean de Palmes grew increasingly frustrated at being under the thumb of the Auspices. He despised the religious caste for what he perceived as undeserved reverence. At a social gathering where de Palmes imbibed far too much Veernaut winter wine, the angry Templar loudly complained that a crucial council meeting had been delayed so that the Auspices could observe the Lighting of the Path, a Asurokkur religious festival. One of the party guests, an acquaintance of de Palmes, commiserated with the Asurokkur and made certain his wine goblet stayed full. In the course of his ranting, the Templar spoke of the location of Akre. After a long evening, the drunken de Palmes had to be carted home. The Templar's generous companion was, in fact, an agent for a clandestine group who considered the Asurokkur' storehouses of ancient knowledge a threat. Word of the treasures housed at Akre was given to the Zevrak, brutal orcs eager to take objects of power from rival kingdoms. The Zevrak fleet sailed to Akre and sacked the monastery, stealing what they wanted and burning the rest. The orcs slaughtered every Asurokkur they encountered, leaving the island a bloody, smoldering ruin. Because all able members of the Auspices had been called to Akre to attend the Lighting of the Path, the Zevrak attack decimated an entire caste of a Asurokkur civilization. No less tragic, a priceless collection of artifacts and documents had been stolen or destroyed. Reeling from these events, the influence of the Asurokkur diminished across the world as their culture entered a long period of rebuilding. The Templar Agenda In the wake of the massacre at Akre, the surviving Auspices no longer held enough influence to maintain their caste. Survivors were absorbed into the Scholars, shifting the balance of power firmly to the Templars. With the Praetorians supporting them, the Templars could finally set the agenda for their people. While the Common House would remain in principle, it became an advisory body rather than a voting member in the Forum. The Scholars supported this arrangement, which they believed to be temporary, so that they could focus on healing and rebuilding their culture. Searching the ruins of Akre, the Asurokkur were able to salvage bits and pieces—shards of a shattered relic here, the binding of a burned tome there—including fragments of the Codex of Order. Passages on the nature of immortality took on new significance for the Templars in the wake of the horrible massacre their race had just endured. Rise Of Corthis Though the Asurokkur loaned their wisdom and expertise to many cultures over the years, they became particularly impressed with the humans of the northern village, Zehleron. As the village grew into a city, and the tribe blossomed into a republic, the Asurokkur increased their dealings with the Zehlerons, influencing the formation of their nation. The Zehleron Republic grew in prominence and power, eventually controlling much of the north. The Zehlerons exploited the rich jungles and rain forests surrounding them, producing a wide variety of exotic herbs and medicines that they sold to other kingdoms. The wealth and power that the Zehlerons accumulated transformed them into a decadent, oppressive empire. They conquered or enslaved many of the peaceful kingdoms of Haethyia, needing fodder for their labor camps and gladiator pits. In this environment, Templar Denard was free of any inhibition, and her experiments began to explore very dark paths. Though unable to create the immortality device that her people were seeking, Denard's experiments resulted in some important discoveries—though at a horrific cost. When the kingdoms of Haethyia united to overthrow the Zehlerons, the empire's leaders attempted to flee with its wealth and secrets. Denard's ghastly experiments were revealed to the world, and the Templars hastily denied all knowledge of her experiments, claiming that she had been working in secret and against their wishes. Emilie Denard was hunted as a criminal, and the Templars assured the allied kingdoms of Haethyia—who had formed an alliance called the Circle of Nakari—that her research had been purged from their records. Despite a search that had the support of all the civilized kingdoms of Haethyia, Emilie Denard's whereabouts were never discovered. It is presumed that Denard died a fugitive, though her remains were never found. As more and more Zehleron atrocities came to light, a stigma fell upon all the empire's former allies. It took time for the Asurokkur to wash away the stain of complicity that had smeared their reputation. Fueled By Magic Keepers of Knowledge Category:Races